


Countin' Up

by Imworriedsomeonesgoingtofindthisaccount



Series: RUBY [1]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imworriedsomeonesgoingtofindthisaccount/pseuds/Imworriedsomeonesgoingtofindthisaccount
Summary: Ruby a couple of days after the party.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Ruby (Sex Education)
Series: RUBY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711888
Comments: 30
Kudos: 169





	Countin' Up

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a Rico Nasty track that kinda fits Ruby to a T, if you squint slightly.  
> https://youtu.be/RCX5UOodZtw

Ruby smooths her already perfectly behaving hair out of her face in a patented move she's dubbed; The Ruby™. 

What? No-one's ever accused her of being imaginative.

"To be honest, Olivia, I'd kill myself if I ever woke up with something like that on my face. But, if it matters, it _does_ suit you." Olivia stares with narrowed eyes for a second, before caving and whipping out a handheld mirror from her bag, eyeing her reflection anxiously.

"You're such a bitch. It's barely noticeable." She mutters the last part to her newly pimpled reflection.

"Like I said. I'd kill myself," Ruby drawls in her unaffected manner. She turns, slams her locker shut, but as she looks up, her perpetually judgemental stare falters upon landing on The Sex Kid. Otto- no, Otis. He's looking extremely stupid even though he's not necessarily doing anything stupid. He's only chatting to the kid that sucked off that banana, but he somehow manages to exude such a dumb fuck energy anyway.

She shakes her head as she snatches Olivia's mirror, swiftly applying more lipstick retrieved from her purse for nothing better to do. As she smacks her lips, she runs through the options in her mind. She'd call a study group at Aimee's but she's _besties_ with Cock Biter now. Well... 

She examines her face from each conceivable angle in quick succession, then snaps the mirror shut.

She'd heard there was a gathering type thing happening at one of the theatre kid's places tonight. Not ideal, but _anything's_ better than going home these days.

Her gaze wanders back up to Otis, who's doing a weird and embarrassing handshake with his friend. _Totally_ shameless. That _nerd_ is probably the only person in the entire sixth form who knows about her Dad. God. 

"Oh god!" Olivia drawls in a shitty imitation of Ruby upon noticing where she was looking. "Did you _see_ him the other night? He was so off his tits, I almost don't want to blame him for humiliating himself. The dancing. Omg. I've seen my retarded border collie pull off better moves."

Ruby turns her withering glare onto her best friend, who, well... Withers. She rolls her shoulders. 

"Aren't your parents divorcing or something? Who do you think's going to get the dog during the split?" She cocks her head in a way that's meant to look curious, then she flicks her hair and stalks off to her classroom after enjoying Olivia's fallen face for a split second.

Even Ruby herself doesn't fully get why she's so mad- Olivia was only saying what everyone, including Ruby, was thinking. 

But still, she's not going to think to deeply about it. 

As she briskly brushes past Otis she suddenly remembers how he smelled, as they rode through he forest, her head resting on his back.  
Frankly, nothing special. He smelled like teenage boy. And leaves. Though that may have just been the forest. A small smile plays on her face, though to anyone else it may just look like a facial twitch.

Then she catches sight of herself in the reflection of a window, and she allows herself an uncharacteristically wide grin. God she looks good today.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I'm really not feeling Otis/Maeve? I can't be the only one right?? I mean, at first I was really rooting for Otis/Ola to work and hoped that Maeve would just fall for Isaac or something, then Otis/Ruby happened and I was like Yes????? Yes, This Is It?????? This dynamic between bitchy girl who has a miniscule soft core deep, deep D E E P down and a gentle boi who loves her and her 99% shitty personality and she knows this and appreciates it more than she would ever say out loud, this is my kryptonite. It is.
> 
> EDIT: hokay im writing a part 2 , hopefully within the week if the stars align, the fates allow, and i can motivate my lazy arse to type words
> 
> EDIT 2: mission failed, don't hold ur breath 🤡
> 
> EDIT 3: All this extra free time bc of this corona nonesense + 1 extra motivating commeny = +100% HP  
> Im gonna write this bitch


End file.
